povilo_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore: Religion
There are three major organized religions in Luxia: the Highest Circle, practiced by civilized inhabitants of Aptis (the Commonwealth and the Dray nations), the Astr'i, practiced by their counterparts in northern regions of Vys and their surrounding isles and lastly the Ahurine Cult, participated by the kalchuks in their homeland. The people of Luxia practiced various forms of paganism at least one and a half thousand years ago, and some communities continue such practice (although in a somewhat evolved form), namely fjallids in northern Aptis or its southern wastes. Recorded pagan deities The following is a list of deities that are known to have been worshipped some time in history. Those with a marking next to their name are worshipped to the present day. Connections between deities of different cultures are suggested by the current academia. * Axot - god of the depths and underwater caves. Appears as a tentacled being with two heads of a lizard, each bearing three eyes. * Acis - god of forbidden knowledge, the guardian to the gates to the underworld. Appears as a large, muscular male with four arms and a single eye. * Aspis - ??? * Ahua - god of the seas, appears as a muscular man with the lower part of a fish, weilding a huge, sharp coral as a spear and a shield of lobster, turtle or clam shell. * Bascaft - godess of birth and pregnant women. Appears as a small woman with butterfly wings. * Buggo - a fiend of vermin and roaches, often portrayed as a small, crooked hairy being with the face of a boar. * Betwores☼ - godess of health. Appears as an angel with white robes. The patron of women. * Baskar☼ - god of misfortune. Considered the executioner of the Highest Circle, coming to take away the lives of sinners. Appears as a gaunt man with a bald head and sickly pale skin, accompanied by large snakes. * Celer☼ - god of crafts. Appears as a smith with four hands, each holding different tools - a hammer, an awl, a chisel and a hatchet. * Celtas - god of forests and the hunt, a man with the body of a stag, gives bounty to worthy hunters. * Gadi☼ - god of harvest and plenty. Appears as a fat, smiling man. Said to appear just so to travellers in need of help. * Gibbos - a fiend of the night, feeds on the good dreams of people and replaces them with nightmares. Appears as a large bat with two heads of a rat. * Krackis - dweller of swamps, a foul creature, appearing as a bloated horned frog with pox-ridden skin and a furry abdomen, from whic the tail of a fish protrudes. Is said to spit and vomit acidic bile that instantly kills fish, turtles and other beings of water. * Tanat - goddess of rivers and lakes. Appears as a beautiful lean young woman, often naked but with obscured female features. * Viros☼ - god of wisdom and knowledge. Takes the appearance of a man in purple robes with three shining golden eyes. * Weskar☼ - the divine judge of the Highest Circle, decides the fate of every man. Appears as an old stout man, wielding the Elements. * Xelaris☼ - god of the battle, decides which side is worthy to win, values courage and strength. Also called The Hand (as in, the right hand of Weskar.) Appears as an imposing, sturdy man with a sword in one hand and a hammer in the other.